Fluttershy gets some Angel
by JustSagan
Summary: On a normal quiet night, Fluttershy is helping all of her animals get to bed. However, things take a weird and horrifying turn when Angel decides that he wants a piece of Fluttershy. Read to find out what happens to Fluttershy.


Hello… Im Fluttershy… And I have a story that you might be interested in hearing…

It was a normal night at my Cottage. I was saying goodnight to all of my animal friends, and tucking them into their beds.

However, as I was about to go and tuck in Angel, my precious bunny. I accidentally stepped in some animal poo. So I decided to take a shower. I didn't want the smell of animal poo on me all night after all.

When I got out of the shower, I wrapped myself in a towel, and went back to Angel.

When I walked up to him, I noticed that he was happily looking at me… Very happily.

At first, I was confused, but then I noticed something. There was a growing bulge under his blanket, and it was getting bigger.

" _Angel… Is everything ok?_ "

Angel just looked at me, eyeing me up and down.

Eventually, I put two and two together, and realized what was going on.

" _Angel, am I turning you on?_ "

Angel happily nodded at me. Apparently me wearing that towel was a big turn on for him. Which was weird because I normally never wear anything around him, but… Whatever…

Anyway… Angel then lifted his blanket up, revealing his big bunny cock. When he did this, I was going to call him out on his bad behavior. But before I could, he grabbed his dick, and he began to smack me in the face with it.

" _Angel… This… This…_ "

I couldn't even respond, every time I tried, he would just smack me in the face very hard with his dick.

He eventually hit me in the eye with his dick. It knocked me on my back, and gave me a black eye. He then jumped on my chest, and gave me an evil smile.

Angel then proceed to repeatedly smash his dick down on my face, specifically my nose. He kept hitting me over and over again, until he eventually broke my nose.

I began to cry, and begged for Angel to stop, but he just looked at me, with a smile on his face.

He then used his cock to hit my lower jaw, and dislocate it. After doing that, he opened my mouth, and shoved his cock down my throat. He was fucking my throat so hard and fast, that my throat began to swell up, and caused his cock to get stuck in my throat.

Angel tried to pull his cock out, but he couldn't even make it budge. He then stood there for a few minutes, looking very angry. At first, I thought he was just going to wait for his boner to die down, but then I felt a warm liquid in my throat.

Angel had started to piss in my throat in order to free his cock. Most of the piss was going down into my stomach, but some of it was able to work its way out of my mouth, and the piss was able to help Angel free his cock.

With his cock free, Angel pulled my towel off, and turned his attention to my virgin lesbian pussy. He walked up to it, and prepared his cock. I tried to close my legs as hard as I could so that he would not be able to get to it, but his cock was still covered in his piss, so he was able to slide through my legs, and enter my pussy.

He fucked my pussy so hard, that it as starting to bleed. I was too scared and in pain to stop him, so I just let him rape me. I knew no one was going to help me. I knew I was on my own. So I just had to ride this out, and hope that it would end soon. But Angel had other plans…

Angel came in my pussy, and then he shifted his attention to my ass. I saw the look on his face, he was intending to ruin my ass…

" _Ple...ase…. D… Do...nt…_ "

That was all I could say with my dislocated jaw. Of Course, Angel didn't listen. He grabbed his cock, and slowly began to put it in my ass. Even with half of his dick in, I could already feel blood spilling out of my ass. But when his whole cock was in, I could literally feel my asshole being ripped open. The pain almost made me pass out… But that was only the beginning of it…

Angel slowly started to thrust faster, and harder. He was using my own blood as lube. He kept fucking my ripped open asshole with as much strength as he could muster, not caring about the pain he was putting on me.

He eventually came. Most of his sperm started to leak out of my ass, but some of it got stuck in my ripped open wounds. At this moment, I lost control of my bowels, and began to shit on the floor. The floor was covered in a mix of my blood and shit, and Angels sperm. The stench was horrible, and it caused me to vomit all over myself.

Bunny went to the bathroom to clean himself off. Leaving me by myself, broken, crying, wishing it would all just end, hoping that this was all just a horrible dream, and that I would just wake up from it...

Eventually, Angel came back to me. He just stared at me. I wanted to run, but the pain from my ripped open anus was too much. I couldn't even stand up.

I loved Angel… I loved him with all of my love… And he did this to me…

" _Wh...Why…_ "

That was all I could muster up… But Angel started to open his mouth. It looked like he was about to talk… This made no sense… But then again, nothing made sense to me at that moment… However, what he said to me left me in shock.

" _I need about $3.50_ "

At that moment, I realized that Angel was actually an 8 story tall crustacean from the Paleozoic era.

That goddamn Loch Ness monster had tricked me again!


End file.
